


Always

by Fearless_leaderr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_leaderr/pseuds/Fearless_leaderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, I'm actually really busy right now, can you call me back-"</p>
<p>"I killed someone."</p>
<p>That cuts off whatever he was going to say. There's a prolonged silence whilst he processes the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hello children time for another gramatically incorrect Drabble

His phones rang three times now, and Derek has the feeling it's not just a pity call. He sighs and puts down his book, looking at the caller ID.

Stiles.

He quirks his eyebrow at that, frowning slightly. He was used to texts from the human- he had received them almost daily since he left. But calls: never.

He picks up the blaring mobile and answers, pinching between the bridge of his nose. 

"Stiles, I'm actually really busy right now, can you call me back-"

"I killed someone."

That cuts off whatever he was going to say. There's a prolonged silence whilst he processes the words.

"What?"

"I killed someone" stiles repeats, his voice hollow.

Book forgotten, Derek leans forward, a cold feeling spreading in his gut.

"Okay," he says, because he doesn't know what else is appropriate. The others breathing is hitched and frantic, he doesn't need to be a werewolf to notice this. 

There's another silence, in which he can practically feel the guilt rolling off stiles down the phone. He's been there, and if the human phoned him then he clearly wanted to talk about it. He wasn't going to force anything out of him before he was ready to say it.

There's a long, shaky exhale down the receiver and then stiles begins to talk.

"Donovan. You know, the guy who threatened my dad? Well, he escaped. And the dread doctors. They turned him into a thing. Half wendigo I think. And he had teeth in his hands and he attacked me at the library and he said he wanted to kill me and he wanted to do it to get to my dad. And he bit me and I was bleeding and I was so damn scared and I ran and I was climbing the scaffolding and some pipes fell and they fell into him and he was skewered and I..I.." 

Great, gasping breaths cut off stiles tirade and Derek is on his feet in an instant, calmly walking to his car. 

"Listen to me stiles. Listen to my voice. I need you to breathe for me, okay. In and out. In and out."

There's scuffling on the other end of the phone, like the other is sliding down to sit on the floor. Derek thinks that's the best idea. 

He keeps the phone to his ear as he considers his car. It's fast, but won't get him to beacon hills in half an hour unless he wants to be fined and jailed for driving like a loon.

Running it is.

"Where are you?" He asks calmly, despite feeling worry lurch in his stomach. He never wants to hear anything but happiness in stiles' voice.

"M-my room. W-why?"

"Stay there."

"Derek?"

"Stay there. Open your window."

And then he's turned and thundering down the abandoned road, with only one thought in his mind.

Stiles. Find stiles. Protect.

\---

It's half four in the morning by the time he gets there and the sheriffs cruiser isn't in the drive. 

He must be at work then. Good.

Shifting mid run he stumbles onto two legs, stretching out his back at the same time as jumping for the window sill. It's dutifully open, and he slides into the familiar room, instantly locating stiles.

The boy is curled up on the floor, Grief and guilt rolling off of him and suffocating the room. He's clearly not moved since he was on the phone.

He looks up as Derek steps over the threshold, his eyes bloodshot and red and his pale face marred with tear marks.

"Der-" 

The boy is cut off by the werewolf, who simply drops to the floor and curls around him, bringing the others head to rest against his chest.

Almost instantly great, racking sobs escape stiles and he reaches up to clutch the bigger man, keening loudly as his tears choke him.

Derek holds him throughout the entirety of this, soothingly stroking the others boys hair.

"You're okay. Stiles, you're okay. It wasn't your fault. Hey, look at me."

Stiles does, slowly lifting his head and his eyes almost break Derek's heart. 

"I did. I killed him. It's my fault. I killed someone Derek. I'm a murderer. And I.." He cuts himself off, keening again.

"And I felt good after it! I felt relieved he was dead Derek. I felt, oh my god I'm exactly like the void me. I was happy he was dead. I'm a monst-"

Growling, Derek reaches out and puts his finger against the teenagers lip, silencing him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Don't you fucking dare." 

Stiles looks startled, his glassy eyes going wide. In a very stiles manner the look disappears in a moment and he begins to talk again.

"But-"

"No. Shut up. Listen to me." Derek growls again, and he can see himself in the reflection given off by stiles's tears. His eyes are glowing.

"Stiles. You are not a killer. You are not a murderer. Yes, Donovan is dead. It's not unfortunate because he deserved to die. He tried to kill you, and if it hadn't have been you, it would have been your father. You killed him in self defence. As the son of a sheriff, you should know that's legal. You didn't intentionally kill him. You didn't personally put the poles into him. You didn't stab him with them. They fell while you were trying to escape, and he just so happened to be below. Which, again, is not unfortunate. Because stiles, I'm telling you know. If he had of hurt you, I would have killed him. Not by accident, but on purpose. I would have ripped his throat out. And see, there's the difference between you and me. You're not the one that's the monster." 

Stiles is shaking by the end of his rant, clinging to him for dear life.

"I'll help you get through this stiles. I suggest you tell the others, but if you feel you'll cope better if you keep it to yourself, then I'll never tell a soul. But if you want to tell, to open up, then we will inform them. Together, okay? You've helped me, in so many ways over the years. I think, well, you've saved my life. Literally and metaphorically. I owe you a thousand thank you's."

It's weird, to be saying this out loud. He's not a particularly open person, since the fire feelings have always been easier to oppress instead of express. But tonight, it's obviously what Stiles needs to hear. 

"Stay with me. Please. Tonight. I'll..tell everyone tomorrow. But please, just stay with me. Please," the human whispers, looking entirely exhausted. He smells calmer now though, and the guilt isn't rolling off of him like a fog. Now, it's like a thin veil covering the room. 

That, he's used to.

"Always," Derek murmurs, running his fingers through the others hair. 

He manoeuvres them so he can tug stiles against his chest and stands, lifting the teenager to his bed.

Once there Stiles immediately pulls him down, wrapping himself around the werewolf like a blanket.

Derek places a kiss to the top of the humans head and listen to the others breathing evening out, indicating he's fallen into a sleep.

Derek sighs and runs a hand down his face, feeling emotionally drained. 'Stiles will never feel like this again' he vows with infinite promise. 'I will protect him always.'

He closed his eyes and eventually settles into sleep. With stiles in his arms, he feels like he's finally complete.

Tomorrow, they will deal with the fallout of the dread doctors. But the difference is now, they will do it together.


End file.
